Past Hauntings and Present Problems
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: Maria is constantly haunted by the past memories of her father. Will Shadow and everyone else be able to help her through it? Or will The past come back and cause problems? Takes place in mideval times.
1. Chapter 1

**HALLLO PEOPLE! Me is back with a new story! And finally Sonic and the Black Knight Maria's Point of View is finished and out of the way! And al of you who liked A New Life please don't hate me for deleting that story but I didn't really feel the mood for that one. But I will make up for that with this one. And I am Planning on using two OC's Plus mine because my OC is the main person Maria Robotnik, I do not own the character itself but I added my own backstory to it. Check out my profile for more info on my OC. Going to be told in my OC's POV. **

**Now for the OC's, I am using Alicia the wolf, and Angelina Mcarthy not a sonic OC but my best buds OC so i'm using her XD. If I need any other OC's I will let you know but for now I am just going to use these guys.**

**Anywho without further ado ONTO THY STORY!**

**Chapter 1: From the Beginning to the Present**

My past is always haunting me, I can never forget it. No matter what I do or think different to try and forget it, it always comes back.

I was born in the 1400s, I have two brothers, Sonic is my older brother, and Silver is my younger brother. I am immortal, and have a special earring that I wear that keeps my immortality intact. If I die and am still wearing it, I will revive over a period of time, if I don't wear the earring and end up dying I have a very slim chance of coming back.

Along with being immortal I am a sorceress and have any power imaginable, but my main one is electricity. And my least favorite thing of all is being a werepire. It is like a vampire but 10x worse. I also have a sickness known as blood disease, one wrong move and my lungs fill up with blood and I end up having to cough it out. It can be life threatening if I don't have any help around.

Now aside from powers it is time to explain more about family. My brothers you know about... but my father is a completely different story. Our mother died after the childbirth of Silver. After that my father lost it and abandoned us, leaving me to take care of Silver alone. Where is Sonic you may ask? Well him I haven't seen since I was 5. So I have taken care f Silver by myself, most of the time. I get some help from my best friend Shadow the hedgehog, Angelina Mcarthy, and Alicia the angel wolf.

Shadow, I met after he turned me into a werepire, it was supposed to be my father to turn me but it ended up being Shadow. He has been my protector and trainer ever since. Although something unexpected happened when he turned me. A bond formed, when he bit me, our lives connected, we know when we need each other. It makes us closer than any normal pair of friends.

Angelina, well everyone calls her Angie for short, is a werewolf, and a very hot headed one at that. She has been there for me since the beginning. Normally werepires and werewolves are natural enemies, we were the first of the two species to make friends.

Alicia, well we were friends from the start, I was in a sticky situation with a few normal vampires and she was there to help me out. Her and I are buds sisters almost, the same with me and Angie, the three of us are inseparable. Alicia has elemental powers. She is a brown wolf with blonde hair and angel wings. And always in a good mood, unless someone makes her angry.

Now... back to my father, he came back on my 10th birthday and well... I will get to that in a moment. On my 13th birthday though he came back again and my werepire side took over and I ended up killing him un-intentionally. As much as I hated him for leaving, it still tore me up on the inside to end up killing him all because my werepire side took control. Shadow, Angie, and Alicia were there for me to help me through it, as always. I don't know what I would do without them.

**Present Time**

**Nightmare**

_It is my 10th birthday and I had just put Silver to bed. I was outside of the cottage looking up at the stars. I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn around to see my father Daniel standing in front of me. I tried my best to contain the rage building up inside of me._

_"Hello Maria." My father said._

_"What could YOU possibly want?" I questioned with disgust. I had hated him since I figured out he abandoned us._

_"It's called visiting my daughter for her birthday." He said blankly, as if he could care less._

_"Since when do you care?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him, "You were never there for me on any other birthdays. Why now?"_

_"Look I really don't want to be here ok. I am only here because Sonic was pestering me about it. What makes you think I want to be here?" he snapped._

_"So you really don't care...?" I stated, my voice starting to choke up._

_"No, I don't, I could care less about being here. I don't want anything to do with this." He said._

_"Then why did you even bother to come? You were never there, you just lost it and abandoned us after mom died." I said._

_"You know I wouldn't have had to leave if you weren't here!" He yelled, "Ever since your mother died I didn't want anything to do with YOU. If you weren't here I wouldn't be in this position having to deal with you constantly on my back about me leaving. But no, you had to be brought into the picture and make y life nothing but a living heck!"_

_"So you're saying all of this is my fault?" I questioned, getting even more choked up._

_"Of course it's all your fault! If you weren't here, your mother wouldn't be dead!" He yelled, "You know, I don't know why I even call you my daughter."_

_With that, he mounted his horse and left me standing there._

_I stood there staring in the direction he rode off in, in shock and heartbreak. He had just disowned me, right then and there. Blamed everything on me and I didn't even do anything wrong. _

_I started to tear up. Soon I feel a comforting secure grip on my shoulder. I knew who it was. It was Shadow, with our bond he knows when I am in a bad position._

_He pulled me into a tight and warm embrace and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and burst into tears on his shoulder._

_"I heard everything..." Shadow said, "I am so sorry."_

_I said nothing and continued crying._

_"He had no right to do that to you, and you know you did nothing wrong right?" He said calmly, "Absolutely nothing is your fault."_

**End Nightmare**

"Maria? Maria wake up! You're dreaming again wake up!" Alicia said as she shook me trying to awaken me from yet another nightmare.

I bolted upright quickly and nearly gave the poor thing a hear attack.

"Gaah!" She yelped as she jumped from my quick reaction, "You need to stop doing that..."

I rubbed my head.

"Sorry, I can't help it..." I said.

"Ah, you're ok." Alicia said with a smile spreading on her face.

"What?" I asked noticing the smile.

"Someone's here to see you." Alicia said.

"He's back?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock and happiness.

Alicia nodded.

"Yep! Now get up and get yourself all prettied up." She said dragging me out of bed.

She picked out my outfit for the day, which was a white mideval times dress **(that is the time period we are in if you didn't get that from the summary.)** that was white at the top and the long sleeves held up just below the shoulders with a green flowey skirt. Alicia wore a red long sleeved dress with gold lining at the base of the sleeves and skirt.

I walked outside to see Shadow standing there smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly and he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. He parted just a bit from the hug to kiss me. He had just gotten back from spying on the other werepires making sure they didn't have anything stupid planned. Most other werepires are evil except for me and Shadow. We parted from the kiss and held each others hands tightly.

"You were gone way too long." I said with a smile.

"I know, but all that matters is that I am here now and that there is nothing to worry about." Shadow said pecking my lips once more before walking inside to see Angie and Alicia inside waiting for us.

**(Ok completely forgot to mention everyone is around like, 21 or so. Got it? got it.) **

"Hey Shadow!" Alicia chimed as she attacked him in a giant bear hug.

"Alicia... can't... breathe..." Shadow choked.

"Sorry!" Alicia said and released him from her death hug.

Angie walked up and hugged Shadow as well.

"I'm glad that your back." Angie said before parting from the hug.

"Glad to be back." Shadow said as we all sat at the table.

"So somebody has been having nightmares again..." Angie said looking at me.

I buried my face in my hand.

"I thought we agreed NOT to tell him that..." I said.

"What? Again? Maria..." Shadow said.

"I can't help it... no matter how hard I try they keep coming back." I said folding my arms on the table and resting my head on them.

"What was it about this time?" Shadow asked.

"My father... who else?" I said blankly.

"What moment with your father?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"The disowning..." I said.

"Ah... Maria..." Shadow said obviously at a loss for words.

He rubbed my back gently and there was a moment of silence.

"Well are we going to sit around all mopey and depressed all day or are we going to actually have fun like we do every day?" Angie said finally breaking the silence.

"I'm all in for that!" Alicia chimed, "Come on girly, you need to stop being so blah and perk up."

Alicia grabbed me and pulled me out of the chair and pushed me out of the front door followed by Angie and Shadow. We were finally up, and ready to do our normal day of messing around while doing housework.

**Ok that's the end of this one! I hope you all enjoy it, stay tuned for the next chaptr and pleeeeease review nicely! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAIIII Peoples! I'm baaaack! Sorry it has been a while, I was majorly brain dead on what to do for this next chapter, and.. well... i'm still kinda brain dead. Anywho, I am going to try and make this a bit of an ok chapter so if I do a terrible job then blame my current lack of ideas. Oh well without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Memories and the Start of Possible Problem Solving**

We had all started the housework, Angie and Alicia were working in the garden, watering the flower beds. Shadow was who knows where and I was in the stables taking care of the horses.

I had already gotten them fresh water and oats. I grabbed the brush and started grooming my horse Diana, a white horse with a black main and tail. I don't know why but taking care of my horse always seemed to take my mind off things. Yet again, Diana was a gift from Sonic to me on my 10th birthday.

_Flashback_

_I was in Silver's room putting him in bed for the night. I pulled the covers over him and he snuggled in the warmth of the blankets. His gold eyes looked up at me innocently, I smiled kindly and stroked his head softly._

_"Maria?" Silver said quietly._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"Is daddy ever coming back?" He asked._

_I remained quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Our father had never been there, why would he come back now?_ _I was clueless on what to tell him so I just went with the first thing that popped into my head._

_"I don't know..." I answered, "But let's not worry about daddy for now. Ok?"_

_Silver nodded tiredly and yawned. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_I leaned down and kissed his head gently before getting up and leaving the room and blowing out the candle that lit his room._

_Heading back into the living room, I heard the pounding of hooves outside. A horse whinnied just out front of the house and I go outside to figure out what was going on. I shut the front door behind me and turn around to see an armored castle soldier dismount his horse and approach me. Soon he and I were face to face... well... face to.. helmet I guess. He removed his helmet, revealing himself to be a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. I recognized that kind look anywhere, even if I haven't seen it since I was five._

_"Sonic?" I questioned in disbelief._

_"Yes, do you happen to know where Maria Robotnik is?" He asked, obviously not recognizing me at first._

_I rolled my eyes._

_"You're talking to her right now." I said._

_His eyes widened._

_"How is this you? Last time I saw you, you were half my size, and now look at you." He said, picking me up and twirling me around, "You've gotten so big!"_

_He put me down and hugged me tightly, and I return it._

_"Kids do grow up you know..." I said teasingly and then nuzzling into the hug affectionately, "I've missed you."_

_"I missed you too." Sonic said, parting from the hug but still holding his hands on my shoulders, "I can't get over how big you are now... I guess I really did miss that much. Ten years old... that means it's been..."_

_"Five years." I finished for him._

_He looked down sadly, and I lifted his head back up. _

_"Stop moping around and smile would ya?" I said._

_He smiled at my perky attitude._

_"I have something for you..." He said, his smile grew wider._

_"What?" I questioned, "Sonic, just because it's my birthday doesn't mean that I-..."_

_I was cut off by the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He brought up a white horse with a black mane and tail and handed me the reigns._

_"This is Diana." He said, "She's yours now..."_

_"Sonic... I.. She's beautiful..." I said, at a loss of words._

_"Happy birthday sis." He smiled still and hugged me once more._

_End flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped a bit in surprise when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and someone's chin rest on my shoulder. Shadow had found me staring off into space and snuck up on me.

"Hey you..." I said tilting my head and resting my head on his.

"Back to reality now are we?" Shadow whispered in my ear softly.

"Uh-huh." I said still in somewhat deep thought of my sudden dreams and flashbacks.

"What were you thinking about this time?" He asked.

"I just miss him..." I replied quietly and sadly, stroking Diana's side softly.

"Sonic?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's been years since I have seen him last..." I said.

"He is a knight, he has responsibilities he needs to take care of. I'm pretty sure he misses you too. You are his little sister after all, how could he forget you?" Shadow said.

"I know... I just hope we will see each other again sometime." I said.

"Only time will tell." Shadow said, "But you have been worrying yourself way too much, you should take a bit of a break and calm down."

"I guess a small break won't hurt..." I said.

"That's my girl." Shadow smiled.

He turned me around to where I could face him and he kept his arms around my waist securely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead on his. Shadow pulled me into a deep kiss to try and get my mind off things and calm me down.

Angie had just walked back to Alicia after spying on me and Shadow a bit.

"Aaaaand they're making out..." Angie said rolling her eyes with a playful smirk on her face.

Alicia laughed. "Figures."

Angie shrugged, "Oh well, Maria needs a break anyway, so how about we take a break as well and head over to our spot.

"Alrighty!" Alicia chimed.

They both headed over to an apple tree and Angie being the tomboy she is, climbed the tree without a problem, followed by Alicia. Angie picked two apples and tossed one to Alicia.

"I am starting to get a bit worried about Maria..." ANgie said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Me too, its not normal for her to have this many nightmares." Alicia agreed.

"It's just weird that she suddenly gets these random dreams of her father out of the blue for no apparent reason..." Angie said.

"Yeah... wait, don't dreams carry messages that some people need to pay attention to?" Alicia questioned.

"Sometimes, but what does her father have to do with anything? He's dead remember?" Angie remarked, taking another bite out of her apple.

**YAAAY done with the chapter! Wow, it turned out a bit better than I thought it would, lol. Oh well, I am still getting started but I promise things will heat up soon, trust me, I have had an idea for this boiling in the back of my head for the main point of the story. But that's the main point, not time for that part yet, I am ALWAYS brain dead when it comes to first starting a story, but the further I go the better they get. Anywho, please review nicely and stay tuned for the next chaptorrrrr! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYA GUYS! back with another chaptore! :P sorry I don't update this one often, I have been and still am majorly braindead with how this should start off, but once I get further in it will get better don't worry :) Without further ado. ONTO THY STORY!**

**Chapter 3: Worst Fear Realized**

Angie and Alicia are still sitting up in the apple tree, talking about my nightmare situation. They soon hear the rustling of grass and turn their heads to see me and Shadow walking up.

"We were wondering when you two would join us." Alicia said.

"You two enjoy yourselves?" Angie smirked.

My eyes widened and my cheeks went red.

"Angie!" I yelled.

Her and Alicia both laughed, while Shadow and I exchanged awkward glances. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the tree and perched myself on a branch next to Angie, and Shadow followed.

"We have been talking." Angie started.

"What about?" I questioned, getting the vibe that it had something to do with my problem.

"We were talking about your nightmares about your father, and got the idea in our heads that your dreams are trying to tell you something." Alicia explained.

"But we were wondering what kind of message a dream about your father would say since... he's dead." Angie added.

I paled. _No... please don't be what I think it is! _I thought. Angie noticed my sudden change in expression.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia questioned.

"If you say, that you think my dreams are trying to tell me something... and my father is dead... there is only one thing those dreams would be telling me." I said.

"You don't think..." Shadow started but didn't finish, only because of the fearful expression I was giving off.

"If I'm correct... then the dreams are trying to tell me that..." I didn't want to say the rest, but Angie and Alicia weren't getting it.

"Trying to tell you what?" Alicia asked.

"That my father... could be coming back." I said, now choked up from realizing my worst fear could be coming true.

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone was in shock, and I was terrified about this being true. I wanted to deny it being true but that was the only explanation.

"You really think that is it?" Shadow questioned.

"It's the only thing I could think of coming from dreams like that..." I said.

Later that night we were all inside and it was late. Angie, Shadow and Alicia had headed up to bed already, and I was just now crawling into bed and covering up. I blew out the candle by my bedside and it went dark. Laying my head onto he pillow I drift off to sleep.

**Nightmare**

_I was standing on top of the hill under the apple tree, the light of the full moon shining down on me. It was late at night and Silver was in bed already, Shadow was inside the cottage on the couch waiting for me to come back inside._

_Footsteps are heard and I turn my head to see my father walk up. Last time I saw him was when I was turning ten, and that was when he disowned me. I'm thirteen now and he's back. What could he possibly want now?_

_He approaches me and stands there._

_"What do you want?" I asked in disgust._

_"Maria, I.." He started only to be interrupted by me suddenly dropping to my knees._

_I am turning into my werepire form and I can't stop myself... What's happeneing to me?! Thoughts raced through my head as I felt that my throat was suddenly dry. I clutched handfuls of grass in my hands as my claws came out._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down to my level._

_"Wh-why d-do you c-care?" I coughed, "L-last time y-you di-in't even th-think of me a-as your da-daughter."_

_"I was drunk that night, I know I wasn't there but, that was me running from my problems." He said apologetically, "I am so sorry."_

_"Wh-why did y-you come back now t-to te-ell m-me this now?" I struggled to speak._

_"I was scared to face you again because I know I hurt you." He said, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched me fight with myself to stay in control._

_I coughed from the dryness in my throat._

_"Wh-what's wr-wrong with me?" I coughed._

_"How long has it been since you fed?" He asked._

_"I n-never use th-this side of me... only be-because I don't want t-to hu-hurt anybody.." I choked._

_"Maria, feed on animals if you must, you have to keep this side of you satisfied otherwise you will lose control or die of thirst." he said._

_I didn't say anything and struggled to look up at him. My father looked worried and I could tell by the look on his face that he really did care. Suddenly my mind went blank and all I thought about was to find a way to satisfy my thirst. I decided to sink my teeth into the first thing I targeted, my father was the only one around and he was in my sights. I put my hands on his shoulders and held tight as I leaned up and sank my teeth into his neck._

_I heard him gasp in pain as his eyes widened. I started to drain him of every drop of blood he had, slowly but surely he started to weaken in my grasp. Only a few minutes later he falls to the ground as I unlatch myself from him. I go back to normal and out of my werepire form and see my dying father lay in front of me._

_"M-maria... I-i'm... s-so very.. so-sorry..." he said, putting a hand on my cheek only to have it fall limply to the ground._

_Tears were welling up in my eyes. What have I just done? Why did that have to happen?! He comes back showing that he is truly sorry and I had to go and kill him?! I scolded myself in my mind and rested my head on his chest and clung to his knight armor. Crying nonstop, I bury my face in his chest._

_Shadow had heard and seen the whole thing as he heard me start coughing when I was losing control. He ran up and knelt down next to me quickly._

_"Maria..." Shadow said, but then said nothing more, he was speechless as he saw the scene of my now dead father up close._

_"What have I done?" I cried, "He said he was sorry.. but.. I-I couldn't stop myself. What happened?!"_

_Shadow pulled me up away from my fathers body and into his arms, and I held my arms around Shadow's neck tightly, wanting to believe that, none of that had happened and that my father would still live._

_"None of this was your fault, Maria." Shadow said, holding me close to him as I cried on his shoulder._

_"How can this not be my fault?! I could have let myself just die of thirst... but I killed him." I said._

_"Maria, there are many of us werepires who lose control and regret it. They will end up doing something horrible and in the end blame themselves for the rest of their lives, thinking it's their fault when its not." He said, "This isn't your fault, you couldn't help yourself, you didn't kill him on purpose."_

_"But he's still my father. I can't go around thinking its no big deal. He came back telling me that he was sorry for everything he did and to thank him I go and kill him... How can I forgive myself for that!" I cried._

**End Nightmare**

I bolted up quickly and was now wide awake. A tear rolled down my cheek from the horrible memory. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. More tears rolled down my cheeks as I still thought about that moment, I never did forgive myself, and I never will.

My attention was then caught by the front door opening, _Who could that be? Isn't everyone asleep? _I thought. I got up and grabbed my sword and stood in front of the door, sensing an evil presence. The door swung open all the way and I tighten my grip on my sword, only to have my eyes widen in shock at a male figure standing in the doorway.

"You... you should be dead..." I said in complete shock.

"Not anymore, I had a little help from some spirits to be reincarnated." he said.

"You seem different.." I said, still sensing the evil presence.

"I don't think different is the right word for how I've changed, I think the word you're looking for is... Oh! I know, evil?" He smirked.

"But why?" I asked.

"Revenge." he said, "And I when I see you again I will get it."

With that the male figure left and I am staring in shock. Shadow, Angie and Alicia were all standing there in time to see and hear the last part of the conversation, and Angie, Shadow and I were the only ones who knew who that man was. Alicia was the only one who hasn't met him.

I dropped to my knees and more tears fell, in shock and sadness of what happened.

"Who was that?" Alicia asked.

I closed my eyes in regret of what I was about to say.

"My... father..."

**DONE! Finally things are starting to heat up the further I go into the story. Wow, that took awhile. Well, I hope ya all liked it and I hope ya all stay tuned for the next chapter! BUH BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
